


Transition

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, M/M, transgender kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has the idea to introduce Kuroko Tetsumi at their school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

“Kise-kun, are you sure about this?” Kuroko Tetsumi, was currently in a dress shop, trying her fifth gown.  
Of course!! It’ll be perfect Kurokocchi, we’re going with this one then?” Kuroko nodded, unsurely. She had never seen Kise act like this, the way that he went about picking out a dress and helping her, it was almost as if he treated Kuroko… calmly. She was however, welcoming this change with open arms.  
Kise suddenly seemed to remember something and reached down to his feet, pulling off his shoes and socks. He pulled his socks over themselves into a ball and began to shove them down Kuroko’s dress.  
“Kise-kun! What are you doing? That is incredibly gross.”  
Kise waved her off but complied and retracted his hand.  
“Fine, fine.”  
Kise ducked out of the change rooms and reappeared seconds later with two rubbery objects. He then to proceeded to successfully shove them down Kuroko’s dress. Kuroko looked herself in the mirror and seeing her filled out chest and beautiful gown, she suddenly felt a lot lighter.  
“Will it work, Kise-kun?”  
Kise had proposed that Kuroko should come out at their school dance. Kuroko had reluctantly agreed.  
Kise wrapped his slightly longer arms around Kuroko’s front, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
“I am completely, utterly, 100% sure, I’ll keep you safe.”  
They quickly exited the store, once they had bought the very pastel pink dress that faded to blue at the ends. Kise pulled Kuroko through the mall to a small hairdressing salon. Kuroko sat down in a chair and Kise snapped his fingers for an assistant.  
“She would like some waist length extensions please.”  
As a calculator was put in front of Kise’s face, he waved it off.  
“I don’t care about the cost.”  
An hour later, Kuroko Tetsumi had perfectly cut, straightened and dyed baby blue hair. Once the final price had been settled and paid for, they decided Kuroko should return home, as she still wasn’t sure what her parent’s reaction would be to the new hair. That night, Kuroko tied her hair up, as an attempt to hide it from her parents…which somehow actually worked. That night, she slept anything but soundly, anxiously playing over worst case scenarios of the dance the next day in her head.  
On Saturday morning, she woke up at 5 o’clock, making sure she had enough time to get completely ready. She had breakfast and wrote a note which she left on the table, explaining the dance and that she would be out for the day and night with Kise. She explained her plan for the dance and that she was Kuroko Tetsumi. She gathered her things (which was very limited as she owned no make-up or accessories so she just took the gown and her phone.  
By 5 o’clock that evening, in Kise’s bedroom, standing in front of the mirror…she felt like herself for the first time ever. Kise and both of his sisters had worked on Kuroko’s make up for hours, they had decided on light pink make up to compliment her dress and had found a pair of white high heels to complete the look. Half way through Kuroko’s make up, Kise began to get himself ready, dressing up in his perfectly tailored suit and tie.  
Kise had hired a limo for the both of them for the occasion, picking them up and escorting them to the dance. When they pulled up, Kuroko saw all of the pretty gowns and then quickly her eyes focused on her four other best friends, all dressed up in their suits, accompanied by Momoi in her beautiful gown. Kise exited the limo first and caught their attentions, they all smiled and gave him a friendly wave. They all knew of Kuroko and Kise’s relationship, but not of who Kuroko truly was. As she stepped out of the limo, guided by Kise’s hand, she felt her heart speed up, but felt the squeeze of her hand and proceeded to step out. She felt the moment of confusion for her friends, as she joined the circle, a burst of confused voices were thrown his way. Akashi was the one to quieten them all, stepping forward and being the first to address her.  
“Tetsuya?”  
Kuroko panicked and looked to Kise who surprisingly, took out a spray bottle and sprayed Akashi Seijuuro, directly in the face.  
“This is Kuroko Tetsumi, I hope you will make her feel welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't usually write stuff like this but I am v excited for my own school dance next year and also my friend is actually doing this and I had this idea jotted down in my fanfiction book from like a year ago so I decided to actually write it out.


End file.
